Jonathan Tucker
Jonathan Tucker (1982 - ) Film Deaths *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003)'' [Morgan]: Bisected vertically with a chainsaw by Andrew Bryniarski, after Andrew hangs him by the wrists from a chandelier. (Thanks to Germboygel, ND and Asdrubale) *''Hostage (2005)'' [Dennis Kelly]: Shot in the chest by Ben Foster while Jonathan is kneeling by his dying brother (Marshall Allman) and upset at Ben (his friend) for mortally injuring him. (Thanks to Tal) *''Pulse (2006)'' [Josh Ockmann]: Commits suicide by hanging himself with telephone wires after encountering the phantoms; he later reappears as a phantom himself. (Thanks to ND) *''In the Valley of Elah (2007)'' [Mike Deerfield]: Stabbed repeatedly (off-screen) by Wes Chatham; Wes, Mehcad Brooks, and Jake McLaughlin then dismember and burn his body (again off-screen). Several body parts are shown in the morgue afterwards. (Thanks to ND) *''The Ruins (2008)'' [Jeff]: Shot in the head by Sergio Calderón after being shot with arrows by Mario Jurado and the other Mayans, as he creates a diversion so that Jena Malone can escape. (Thanks to Steve) *''The Next Three Days (2010)'' [David]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Kevin Corrigan as Russell Crowe is using him as a human shield; he dies as Crowe is driving him to the hospital. His body is later seen at a bus stop bench after Crowe dumps him there. *''Sweet Virginia (2017)'' [Mitchel Mccabe]: Shot repeatedly by Christopher Abbott, in a hit by his wife (Imogen Poots). *''Skin (2018) (Short Film): [''Johnny Ald] Shot in the back by Jackson Robert Scott in front of Danielle Macdonald. *''Charlie's Angels'' (2019) [Hodak]: TV Deaths *''Criminal Minds: The Thirteenth Step (2011)'' [Ray Donavan]: Shot to death by Shemar Moore, Thomas Gibson, Joe Mantegna, Paget Brewster and the police while firing at them from his SUV. *''Person of Interest: Triggerman'' (2012) [Riley Cavanaugh]: Shot in the head (having been shot in the chest/stomach during a shootout with mobsters) by Otto Sanchez, his body is later seen when Jim Caviezel discovers him after hearing the shots. *''Hannibal: Mukozuke ''(2014) [Matthew Brown]: Shot by Laurence Fishburne as he attempts to kill Mads Mikkelsen. *''Justified: The Promise'' (2015) [Boon]: Shot to death by Timothy Olyphant in a duel while Joelle Carter and Kaitlyn Dever look on. *''Westworld: The Riddle of the Sphinx (2018)'' [Major Craddock]: Playing a robot he "dies" when he explodes after being shot by Clifton Collins Jr. Gallery Tcm5morgandeath1.jpg|Jonathan Tucker in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Tucker, Jonathan Tucker, Jonathan Category:1982 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Child Actors Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Marcus Nispel Movies Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:People who died in a The Texas Chainsaw Massacre film Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:People who died in a Hannibal film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Deaths in Person of Interest Category:Person of Interest Cast Members Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Death scenes by chainsaw Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Texas Chainsaw Cast Members Category:Westworld Cast Members Category:Torture Porn Stars Category:American Gods Cast Members Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:People murdered by Leatherface Category:Law and Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members